Trimestres
by FlowersBlack
Summary: Draco y Hermione tienen un bebe en camino. A solicitud de LidiaaIsabel, mi amiga secreta del grupo de wsp Chilenas Dramioneras.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama principal es una solicitud de **LidiaIsabel,** mi amiga secreta del grupo de wsp C _hilenas Dramioneras,_ el desarrollo de la historia es mia.

Estimada gente, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo tan grande y ciertamente los personajes me quedaron OoC, mas, creo que me quedo lindo, ademas tuve a la maravillosa y fantástica **Mary Eagle Med** como beta lo que me ayudo bastante para aclarar algunas ideas y para las comas, te agradezco mucho, y me diste la confianza para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

 **Primera Parte**

Hace ya 3 años que están viviendo juntos. Les ha ido bien en sus vidas, con sus amigos, sus trabajos, sus familias, aunque una es más complicada que la otra. Las relaciones son complicadas, pero han aprendido a estar juntos.

Compraron un departamento en el mundo muggle, cercano a una de las entradas al mundo mágico: es un lobby de último piso; bastante hogareño, considerando los gustos de Draco; y tiene salida al techo. Hermione planea usarlo para cultivar diversas plantas. Les gusta el ruido de los autos y el de la gente caminando, yendo de un lado a otro, conversando, a veces gritando; muchas veces escuchan a la señora del carrito promocionando sus huevos escoceses o las alitas de pollo con salas varias. El ruido les hace olvidar el silencio de los muertos, el de la guerra, el de las miradas. Pero están bien, lo superaron hace un tiempo y el ruido fue un apoyo.

Aquella mañana, la pareja estaba tirada en la cama sin sabanas ni cobertor. Aun para ser verano, era demasiado el calor de los últimos días y ninguno pensó en utilizar algún hechizo. Además, llegaron tan cansados del trabajo que sólo quisieron quitarse la ropa y dormir abrazados como hacían todas las noches desde hace ya algunos años.

—Draco —murmuró Hermione, tan despacio que pudo ser confundido con un suspiro—¿Estás despierto?... —esperó una respuesta, pero, como su novio no parecía estar aún en tierra, decidió aprovecharse. Después de todo, a él le gustaba.

Su rubio compañero de vida estaba boca abajo y con los brazos estirados, sólo en bóxers. Fue fácil para ella posicionarse sobre el perfecto trasero de él. Se estiró, presionándose contra su espalda, alargó sus brazos y tomó ambas manos del hombre para ponerlas sobre su cabeza, cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Comenzó jugando con su oreja, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, bajando por el cuello, mordisqueando, succionando y besando.

—Me encanta cuando te pones como en modo dominatrix... —evidentemente había despertado hace un rato ya. Pero dejar que Hermione tomara el control y la iniciativa siempre terminaba demasiado bien. Le gustaba cuando sucedía, más aún cuando sacaba las esposas.

Hermione soltó sus manos y se puso de cuatro para que Draco pudiera darse vuelta, lo cual hizo poniendo sus manos en las caderas de su mujer y acercándola a su cuerpo.

—Me alegra que despiertes de tan buen humor. Anoche quería probar algo, pero realmente estaba muy cansada… ¿Cómo estás para jugar un rato? —Hermione sabe que es una rata de biblioteca, pero no puede evitarlo: hay tantos libros e ideas que le gustaría probar con su dragón.

Había estado leyendo algunos libros sobre las sensaciones sexuales al mezclar frio y calor. Resultaba fascinante lo que se podía lograr encantando un objeto para que se mantuviera frio, para pasarlo por sus pectorales poco a poco, juguetear con sus pezones, pasarlos por sus brazos, los dedos de los pies. Realmente, había mucho detalle en aquel libro "Secret Soul" (1). Al parecer, la piel es sensible a muchas circunstancias diferentes: calor, frío, tacto y presión, por ejemplo, generan estímulos que son captados por los receptores especializados y encargados de transmitir al cerebro información útil sobre el exterior.

Había una sección en la que detallaban que las sensaciones corporales son producidas por pequeños sensores en la piel. Hay mayor o menor cantidad según el área en cuestión. En resumidas cuentas, una sensación puede mantenerse sí hay varios sensores localizados, o desaparecer en el instante en que se deje de estimular. Así que intercambiar calor y frío en zonas en las que hay mayor cantidad de sensores, haría que el cerebro simplemente no pudiera procesar correctamente la sensación, por lo que la persona -Draco- únicamente sentiría algo.

La sensopercepción, según este libro, es la capacidad consciente e inconsciente del cuerpo humano para emitir una respuesta ante un estímulo cualquiera, con el objetivo de mantener un equilibrio orgánico. Durante el periodo de excitación sexual, el cuerpo se encuentra en alerta constante ante cualquier estímulo, por lo que se prepara para buscar el equilibrio, a pesar de que en este estado la estimulación es constante. Son los receptores, células nerviosas modificadas, los encargados de transmitir el estímulo en forma de energía electroquímica. No obstante, la sensación correspondiente es totalmente subjetiva y depende del desarrollo de la persona en cuestión, tanto a nivel cortico cerebral como a nivel del sistema nervioso central. Según lo entendido, los receptores que ella estimularía son los mecanoreceptores asociados a la presión y los termoreceptores asociados al frio y al calor.

Hermione había pensado en comprar guantes hechos de pelo de Demiguise, ya que mantienen el calor del producto de una poción de fortalecimiento al calor, además están fabricado por magos de Liechtenstein, los que se dedican a la manufactura de vestimenta fantástica con muchas utilidades. Por lo demás, ya tiene otros juguetes para encantarlos con frio.

—Sabes que estaré más que dispuesto para todo lo que quieras, no tienes que preguntar —sonríe. Su sonrisa es grande, sabe que lo que viene será bueno.

—Pero Draco, sabes que… —aunque siguiera diciéndole que él estaba dispuesto a todo, ella siempre preguntaría.

A veces, creía que era parte de su encanto, pero en ocasiones le molestaba. Luna decía que esas preguntas siempre las escucharía, que eran la autoimagen de Hermione Granger hablando, esa que se desarrolló en sus años anteriores a la adolescencia. Los niños y las niñas son crueles cuando el estereotipo no se cumple -culpa de la televisión-, cuando el cabello no es sedoso e iluminado.

Hermione perteneció a una escuela de prestigio, de esas en las que todos los estudiantes son demasiados inteligentes para el mundo exterior. La escuela incentivaba la enseñanza de las ciencias, las matemáticas, la historia y el lenguaje, aunque también contaban con excelentes programas de artes. El estudiantado correspondía principalmente a sectores económicos altos, mas también había una población becada, cuyos resultados en la prueba de evolución de habilidades y capacidades era sobresaliente o más. La misión de la institución era formar a los nuevos los nuevos líderes de la sociedad inglesa, por lo cual también contaban con excelentes convenios de estudios universitarios, e incluso con organizaciones gubernamentales. En este ambiente es que la pequeña Hermione estuvo viviendo por casi 5 años, era una de las mejores para su edad y programa, una niña becada que era muy buena en las discusiones, sus argumentos siempre fueron sólidos y aceptaba cuando perdía. Sus profesores creían que sería una figura de la política inglesa. Por otro lado, la cultura de la escuela se realzaba por ser destacada, por lo que todos eran buenos en todo, aunque algunos se dedicaran a fortalecer otras áreas de interés.

Entre la micro cultura que se desarrollaba en la experiencia de la escolaridad, estaba aquella de la que nadie hablaba, aquella en la que ser excelente también incluía el aspecto físico, algo por lo que Hermione sufrió bastante. Ella era una niña bajita de cabellos desordenados que a veces cubrían su cara y parecían estar siempre enredados, como si algo entrase a aquel bosque y se perdiese para siempre como si fuera un busque en el que, si entras, te pierdes para siempre; sus ropas, siempre pulcras, era más grandes que ella; y con dientes demasiado largos para su cara. Esos eran los temas de conversación de sus compañeros de clase y de otros cursos, eran las burlas que recibía constantemente. Aunque Hermione Granger no se dejó amedrentar y siempre camino con la cabeza en alto, las voces de esos niños estaban en sus sueños y pesadillas. No es difícil encontrar la lógica a su comportamiento en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, o a su vida adulta, sabiendo la historia anterior a la magia descubierta en ella.

—Bien, ¡comencemos! —siempre era sorprendente lo emocionada que Hermione se ponía al experimentar— También tengo que decirte algo… —ella se puso seria de repente, aunque no dejó de jugar con su lengua.

—¿Qué cosa? —realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención, y, de todas formas, lo que sea que dijera Hermione estaría bien.

—Estamos embarazados… — ella no tenía nada más que decir.

—Oh, sí… Qué bien… Espera, ¿qué? — iba bien, preparándose para una sesión de sexo matutino, pero tal noticia lo dejó seco al instante.

Toda su excitación mañanera había acabado de golpe, aunque decirlo así sería exagerar, porque toda esa energía sexual se convirtió rápidamente en un sobresalto que lo hizo brincar de su cama Abrir muchos los ojos y tensar los brazos, demostrando que no estaba preparado para una noticia así de su novia. Mas ese repentino arranque sorpresivo lo hizo sonreír y reír de buena gana, ¡un heredero Malfoy! Una personita a quien cuidar y mimar. Draco abrazo con fuerza a Hermione, sus manos tomaron sus mejillas acercándola y besándola.

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Primer Trimestre: algún momento entre junio, Julio o agosto. 13 Semanas.**

Ella sabía que un embarazo se contaba en semanas, y que la primera debería ser desde que tuvo la última menstruación. Había calculado que cuando se lo mencionó a Draco debería estar por la novena semana, es decir, casi dos meses. Se había asustado, cuando se había dado cuenta que aún no había llegado la marea roja, entonces se dio cuenta de las náuseas, de las migrañas y de la sensibilidad de sus pechos. Fue corriendo a una farmacia y pidió tres test de embarazo, el primero por una posible falsa opción, el segundo para saber y el tercero para confirmar el segundo.

Los tres confirmaron la situación. Estaba embarazada.

No se lo había dicho nadie. Quería que Draco fuera el primero, pero Pansy se le adelanto, ella simplemente le afirmo el hecho, declarando que estaba mas irritable y sensible que otros días, _estás embarazada, ¿ya pensaste en un nombre?_ Había dicho, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Después de eso fueron de compras, y conversaron posibles nombres. Habían pensado en ir a "Había una vez, Bakery & Café" (2), a chismorrear de sus amigos, de sus parejas, conocidos, de personas y del trabajo, luego querían ir a comprar lencería y algunos muebles para la nueva casa de Pansy, ella quería hacer un hogar, sin embargo, terminaron yendo a tiendas para bebes, compraron ropas unisex, y otras que podían cambiar de color fácilmente, biberones, tapes, juguetes, peluches, mantas, pelotitas, pelotitas con sonido, móviles, ropitas a juego de policía, deportista, sirviente, Superman, doctor, y otros oficios muggles que la dependienta dijo que serían divinos para el bebe,

―Draco siempre ha fantaseado conque el nombre de su hijo sea Scorpius, siempre le ha encantado, antes de la guerra decía que Scorpius seria buscador y vencería a los hijos de Potter, ahora volverá a ser el único tema de conversación y presumirá… ―Pansy estaba en lo cierto, hace algunos años hablaron de niños, y Draco solo hablo de _Scorpius._ Fue cuando supo que ese era el deseo más grande de su novio, ser padre.

Pansy Parkinson enumero todas las historias en las que Draco mencionaba a Scorpius durante unas 3 horas, mientras que recorrían el mall muggle y vitrineaban artículos de bebe, y compraran mas y mas ropitas hermosas para un mini humano que aún no tiene sexo, aunque es en estas semanas cuando debería estar formándose algo, solo en la semana 20 aproximadamente es seguro declarar si es de sexo masculino o femenino.

Ahora estaba en la semana número 10 y solo esperaba que la somnolencia se fuera.

―Hermione…. Hermione… ¿estas despierta? o… ¿te has vuelto a dormir? –Draco no sabía si aumentar aún mas su tono de voz para despertarla o dejarla en lo suyo, dormir como había hecho las últimas semanas ―eres como un koala que se la pasa durmiendo, pero Hermione, dormir en la oficina no te ayudara a llegar a ser jefa de departamento…―

Draco había llegado al salón residentes del "Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas", primer piso, sector C, departamento de urgencias mágicas, donde Hermione tiene sus pertenencias, había preguntado en la estación de enfermería por ella, es más fácil preguntar que andar deambulando por el hospital tratando de encontrar a su novia. La encontró en el sillón del salón, igual que el día anterior y el anterior a ese, estaba desparramada con una expresión de absoluta paz en el rostro.

Estos meses, lo único que Hermione mostraba de estar embarazada era la somnolencia, y los pechos, ya no podía tocarlos sin que ella se quejara.

―A veces pienso que eres un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaré en algún lugar fuera de tus brazos ―comenzó a acariciar suavemente su rostro, con la yema de sus dedos paso por su mandíbula, subiendo por su pómulo, paso algunos risos por detrás de su oreja, y se entretuvo peinando ese lado de su cabello. Se había acostumbrado a tratarla como un romántico, ella despertaba en él la necesidad de querer hacerla sentir bien, era tan fácil para él buscar formas nuevas, Potter le decía que era amor, se burlaba de él diciendo que estaba enamorado de la chica a quien le hizo la vida imposible en la escuela, y él solo podía afirmarlo, porque eso es lo que Hermione Granger provoca en él, la necesidad de amar a alguien, de protegerla, de cuidarla. Al principio fue difícil, ninguno de los dos dejaba cuidarse por el otro, fue un trabajo arduo el que hicieron, poco a poco comenzaron a dejarse amar y proteger― y si es así, creo que aprovechare el buen sueño que…―

―Draco, la jefa Bailey ya me regaño por hacer actos indecentes en el cuarto de descanso ―había despertado cuando Draco había comenzado a acariciar su rostro― apártate, el trabajo es para trabajar y salvar vidas, no para tener sexo en los cuartos del hospital ―aunque le hubiera encanto tener una sesión de esas, no quería que algunas de sus compañeras llegasen y los vieran, ya tenía suficiente con lo que paso la última vez. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos grises que la miraban divertidos, se sentó en el sillón moviendo su cabeza en negación. ―No, no vamos a hacer algo así nunca más aquí Draco, la doctora Bailey me tiene en castigada con magi-hernias Draco, ya no puedo con eso, no necesitan cirugía, un movimiento de varita y se soluciona, necesito algo que sangre, mucha sangre Draco, algo como intestinos fuera, brazos descuartizados, mordidas de drag…mmm―

Hermione sintió lentamente como su boca se expandía sin abrir sus labios y como su garganta empujaba el aire hacia afuera, una arcada antes de una devolución de alimentos del estómago hizo que no pudiera terminar la palabra _dragón,_ se levantó rápidamente, apartó a Draco, tomó el bote de basura que estaba a unos cuantos pasos y vomitó el chocolate que Theodore le había regalado hace algunas horas, cuando le bajo la presión.

―cielos… de saber que tendría semejante bienvenida habría traído mas comida ―Draco había estado visitando el hospital todos los días a la hora del almuerzo, tiempo de calidad con su novia y su hijo, aprovechaba para mimarlos a los dos con comida, sin embargo, siempre traía la misma porción. Se acercó a su novia, y le tomo el cabello en un tomate alto, agarro todos los mechones de cabello que caían para que no se ensuciaran― ¿un poco mejor? ―

― ¡no! Odio las náuseas, y tengo hambre y migraña ―se había vuelto muy buena en quejarse últimamente― Draco, te odio, ¿no podíamos adoptar?, o quedarnos con algún cachorro, un perrito, uno habría estado bien ¿verdad? ―sentada en el suelo se medió media vuelta mientras sostenía el bote con sus manos en su regazo, para mirar a su novio con pena, odio, asco y una mueca en su boca demostrando lo mal que se sentía en ese momento, saco su varita de su bata apunto al bote para limpiarlo― _scourgify…_

―estarás bien, solo unos cuantos días mas y pasamos al siguiente trimestre y las náuseas se van, mírame para limpiarte ―de cuclillas coloco su mano izquierda en la cara de la mujer para luego acercar la varita y pronunciar un _tergeo_ ―con eso deberías quedar limpia y aseada

―iré a lavarme los dientes enseguida ―con un suspiro se levantó con ayuda de Draco, resignada y cansada se concentró momentáneamente en ella y en su bebe―odio el vomito… ¿Dónde quieres comer? ¿aquí o vamos al techo?

―vamos al techo, te espero allí.

―ok, iré al baño.

 **Segundo Trimestre**. **Septiembre, Octubre, Noviembre.**

― ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en una ballena! ―Hermione estaba sentaba en el parque cerca de su casa como todas las mañanas― ¡Y tú! Mal hombre, lo único que haces es mirarme y reírte― había veces en que salían a desayunar y caminar cuando el tiempo estaba lo suficientemente agradable y el cuerpo de Hermione no se quejaba tanto de lo adolorida que estaba del embarazo. No es que ella se quejara, era el embarazo― Es tu culpa también, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Cercano al departamento, había un parque al que les gustaba ir a pasear y descansar de la cotidianeidad de la vida del adulto trabajador con responsabilidades. A veces iban a desayunar, compraban cositas para comer en el camino y se sentaban en el pasto a disfrutarlas, como ahora con una infusión rooibos chai caramelo para Hermione y un té rojo para Draco, acompañado con donuts rellenas.

Se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, colocaron la manta multicolor que Molly Weasley les había regalado en la navidad pasada, y Draco se recargó contra el árbol y Hermione contra él. Era cómodo estar así, mirar sin verdaderamente hacerlo al frente. Y desayunar.

―Nunca pensé que vería el día en que te preocuparas por la figura, es todo… y te ves hermosamente gorda, no sólo porque es nuestro hijo… ―Draco fue interrumpido, aun así, sigo comiendo su donut rellena de crema.

―Hija, Draco, será una niña, sería bueno que te acostumbras a la idea…―Hermione llevaba tiempo diciendo que su bebe sería niña. Aun así, Draco no quería creerle, por eso cada vez que surgía el tema, ella decía " _es niña, acostúmbrate_ " _._ Aunque, claro, no habían pedido a la sanadora que hiciera el hechizo. Querían que fuera sorpresa, sería más emocionante. Además, apostaron una fantasía ― Me encanta este rooibos, deberías aprender a hacerlo. ¿Dónde podemos comprar caramelo para colocarle al té? El del postre no sirve.

―Porque nuestro _hijo_ es quien está haciendo que engordes, significa que está creciendo fuerte y sano, y debes comer mucho, porque lo que comes es lo que nuestro bebé recibe. Parte de los nutrientes que comes son para _él_ , así que debes comer mucho, por dos. No importa que engordes, igual me encantas. También he estado buscando el caramelo, pero no he logrado encontrarlo. Benditos muggles, ¡ni siquiera los elfos saben de dónde lo sacan!

― ¡¿Y si después quedo gorda y flácida?! ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿me estás engordando a propósito? ―los ojos de Hermione se abrieron bastante, se dio media vuelta de torso y lo miró acusatoriamente. Comenzaron a inundarse sus ojos de lágrimas― no esperaba algo así de ti… ―sus labios hicieron un puchero de pena y sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse.

― Hermione…, son las hormonas… ¿recuerdas?... No te pongas así, sabes que te amo, si engordas es lo que menos me impor…

― ¡Ya cállate! ―le dio un manotazo en la pierna― Quieres que engorde ¿verdad? ―volvió a colocarse de frente y apoyarse en el torso de Draco, se secó las lágrimas que cayeron con el dorso de las manos.

―Si quieres ponerte gordita, entonces sí, quiero. Tendré más carne de donde agarrar cuando estemos en la cama o en la ducha en la mañana ―Draco, con una sonrisa beso la mejilla de su novia, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía su té para beber un poco más al volver a recargarse contra el árbol― Serias una gordita súper sexy.

―Draco, ya para, eres horrible intentando consolarme ―suspiró. Su novio no servía para consolar a menos que se tratara de consolar otras áreas de su cuerpo― Y si me importa mi figura, no tengo nada en contra de las personas con mayor masa corporal, pero no lo quiero conmigo.

―Ok, no grasa. Prueba este, es de… creo que de manjar con cacao ―Draco le entrego una mitad del donut y colocó ambas manos en el vientre abultado. Cerró los ojos― ¿Te siguen molestando los pies?

―Un poco, pero Molly me dio este librito con hechizos para molestias durante esta temporada. Hay uno para los pies y para la secreción de calostro y leche. Es molesto que mis poleras se mojen cuando me miras y se lo que estás pensando, porque tienes esa mirada cuando entrecierras los ojos y sonríes, seguro lo estás haciendo ahora, puedo sentirlo.

― ¿Y qué estoy pensando ahora? ― había comenzado a acariciar su vientre lentamente, en círculos, hacia arriba, de vuelta abajo, otra vez círculos y se detuvo― ¡¿Sentiste eso?!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡Se movió!

― ¡Sí, lo hizo! ―Hermione colocó sus manos sobre las de Draco.

Los dos rieron un rato y fantasearon con el futuro de su hijo: cómo lo criarían, cómo lo amarían, sí se parecería mas a Hermione o a Draco, o si tendría más características de sus abuelos ( _¿te imaginas si sale como Lucius?_ ), si sería buen niño o un futuro merodeador, si le daría problemas a McGonagall o Filch.

―Este niño será fantástico, tendrá tantos tíos y tías y abuelos. Podremos dejarlo un fin de semana completo con Harry y tener tiempo para nosotros ―entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de algo, casi todos sus amigos tenían niños y/o niñas menores de 4 años o estaban con bebés en camino, igual que ella― Merlín, ¡serán muchos niños!

―Así que admites que será un niño. Así me gustas más, Granger ― besó su cuello con una sonrisa.

― ¡Es una niña, Malfoy!

 **Tercer Trimestre. Diciembre, enero y febrero**

 **Estación de enfermería, Maternidad. 3:40hrs**

―La sanadora residente de urgencias entró en trabajo de parto hace algunas horas…

―Los enfermeros dicen que la escuchan lanzar maldiciones…

―Tuvieron que quitarle la varita.

―El señor Malfoy aún no llega.

―No saben cómo controlarla.

―Escuché del anestesiólogo que tuvieron que llamar 5 enfermeros para sumistrarle un calmante.

―La sanadora Adisson tuvo que contactar al auror Potter, y aun así Granger no lo ha dejado entrar más en la habitación.

―Tuve que controlar al calloso de la 501 y vi al auror Potter pálido, como si un dementor lo hubiera saludado. Kepner estaba poniéndole una intravenosa para calmarlo.

―Siempre supimos que _medusa_ era terrorífica.

―Que no te oiga decirle así, puede que te atrape en un frasco de vidrio, chiquitica como un escarabajo ―una mujer alta, de tacones negros y vestido del mismo color se presentó― es lo que hizo con Rita Skeeter, ¿lo sabían? ―los miró aburrida, desde la altura que los tacos le proporcionaban y con una mueca en la cara que daba a indicar que era mejor no hablarle.

Los jóvenes la miraron estupefactos, algunos se asustaron al darse cuenta de quién era, lo que hizo que retrocedieran aún más cuando se dieron cuenta de que era poco probable que lo dicho fuera mentira. Otros bajaron la mirada y se fueron lentamente, esperando que el movimiento no la alentara a decir algo más. Otros se quedaron petrificados en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer.

―¿Dónde está? No piensan decírmelo, ¿qué clase de personas trabajan en este hospital… ―miró al secretario detrás del mesón esperando una respuesta. Pansy levantó una ceja y acomodó una de sus manos en su cintura, mientras que con la otra hacía movimientos de muñeca que indicaban que el secretario debía hablar.

―Habitación 506, señorita Parkinson.

―¡Pansy! ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! No he podido contactar con Draco, y Hermione está un poco… salvaje ―Harry había ido a buscar algo para comer y beber, ya que su querida amiga le había pedido un sándwich de jamón, palta y queso, cuando, por un pasillo, sintió la voz de Pansy Parkinson, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella. Talvez la chica pudiera controlar a Hermione.

―¡Harry! Eres un auror, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué, por Merlín, le tendrías miedo a la rata de bibliotecas Hermione Granger? Sé que puede ser un poco agresiva, ya sabes, recuerdo el tema del puñetazo y a Skeeter, pero interrumpirme cuando estoy en mi sesión de spa para decirme que se está desangrando y que perdió al bebe es exagerar.

―No conoces a Hermione cuando está enojada.

―No quieres conocerme cuando yo estoy enojada, Potter.

―¿Cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo de todas formas?

―Estos incompetentes estaban hablando de cómo Hermione está histérica.

―Ve a su habitación…, sólo ve… ―Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, indicándole el pasillo por el que había venido.

 **3 horas después, Sala de espera, Maternidad. 6:40hrs**

―¿Cómo es que ninguno de ustedes ha podido calmar a Hermione Granger?

―Tú no lo entiendes, ella está totalmente desalmada.

―Esa no es Hermione Granger.

―El bebé la tiene loca.

―¿Alguien sabe dónde está Draco?

―¿Vieron lo grande que estaba?

―Luna estuvo más gorda cuando tuvo a los gemelos.

―Ginny se veía igual.

―Daphne aumento mucho de peso con el segundo embarazo, hizo mucho ejercicio después.

―¡Dejen de hablar! Son todos unos inútiles.

Cuando Pansy Parkinson no pudo ayudar, y Harry se negaba a volver a entrar, llamaron a Blaise. Él siempre tenía ese efecto anestesiante en todos, como cuando te tomas un momento para respirar y saber que estás respirando, pero no funcionó, y Draco aún no llegaba. Entonces, llamaron a Theodore, quien se rehusó fehacientemente a incluso intentarlo, pero trajo comida y café para todos. Después llegó Ginny, quien sólo se rio de todos y miró por un espacio de la puerta abierta.

―Llamaré a mamá, ella debe saber cómo calmar a la bestia ―Ginny se alejó de la puerta y la cerró sin hacer ruido después de ver como flores flotaban sin estar en su florero, como gotas de agua bailaban en el aire, como ya no había repisas ni cajones que, de haber estado, podrían haber volado también junto con las botellas de agua.

 **Estación de enfermería, Maternidad. 7:15hrs**

 **―** Al parecer, la residente Granger tuvo un episodio de histeria mágica realmente sorprendente.

―Histeria mágica, fascinante.

―¿Alguien sabe si ya está lista? ¿Quién está lista?

―¿Quién está a cargo?

―La sanadora Adisson.

―Iré a ver si puedo asistir.

―¡Mantennos informados!

 **Maternidad. 7:45hrs**

―Sanadora Adisson, ¿puedo asistir en el parto de la sanadora Granger?

―Sanador Karev, ¡por supuesto! Vaya a ver cómo está la dilatación, ya deberíamos estar en 8.

―¿Está controlada?

―Eso creemos.

 **Habitación 506. 8:00**

 **―** Señorita Granger, soy el sanador Karev. Estoy aquí para ver el progreso y dilatación. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

―Alex, no necesitas ser tan formal, creo que los calmantes hicieron efecto, y Molly ayudó bastante ―el tono de su voz era suave, estaba cansada, y las contracciones Braxton-Hicks eran cada vez más fuertes― Creo que estoy lista, ¿sabes si Draco ya llegó?

―Estás en lo cierto. Llamaré a la sanadora Adisson para comenzar y preguntaré en la sala de espera por Draco.

―Gracias.

 **Sala de espera**

 **―** Familiares y amigos de la sanadora Granger.

―¡Aquí! ―se oyeron varias voces.

―¿El señor Malfoy ha llegado?

―No.

―No sabemos dónde está.

―Hemos intentado contactarlo.

―Theo y Blaise fueron a Malfoy Manor.

―Bien, cuando llegue, que le avise a la enfermera pelirroja de la estación para que le dé una bata y pueda ingresar a la habitación.

 **Habitación 506. Maternidad. 13:30.**

― ¡¿Puede alguien decirme dónde está Draco Malfoy?! ―decir que Hermione Granger estaba molesta tal vez era poco.

―No lo sabemos querida, pero no te preocupes, Harry, Theo y Blaise fueron a buscarlo. Tú descansa ―Molly estaba a su lado, acariciando su cabello.

―¿Cómo es posible que la única persona que debe estar aquí no esté? ―estaba cansada, sólo estaba despierta para poder saber que Draco estaba bien.

―Hermione, descansa, te despertaremos cuando llegue ―Pansy había permanecido en el hospital y había hecho que todos los demás se fueran, sólo Ginny y Molly se quedaron para ayudar.

―¿Pueden decirle a Karev que traiga a mi bebé en un rato? Tengo un nombre.

―Le diremos.

 **Habitación 506. Maternidad. 17:00**

Hermione había dormido lo justo después del parto. Había sido rápido, fue la dilatación lo que demoró y el hecho de que Draco no había llegado. Ahora estaba despierta, mirando el techo de la habitación, dándole de comer a su bebe, y su rubio hurón aún no llegaba. No lo entendía, realmente no lo hacía. Suponía que debía hacer algún motivo enorme para que faltara. Él sabía que era en estas fechas que debía ser parto, debía estar con ella.

Su bebé nació a las 8:37 de la mañana del 22 de febrero. No estaba segura si hacía calor o frio, o si había una temperatura media.

La verdad es que fue horrible, la siguiente vez será por cesárea o adopción. La sensación de pujar y pujar y sentir el desgarro es simplemente un dolor que no quiere volver a sentir. La guerra y la tortura son horribles, el tiempo que se invierte en ello es lo peor. Sin embargo, el instante de pujar pareció ser eterno, y saber que es posible volver a sentirlo hace que las ganas de embarazarse se evaporen. Cesárea la siguiente vez, porque Draco quiere una familia grande.

―Ojalá llegue pronto, me estoy cansando de estar despierta.

 **20:00 hrs**

Cuando Draco por fin había llegado al hospital había recibido miradas de todo tipo de parte del personal médico de San Mungo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar con la cabeza derecha hacia el departamento de maternidad y preguntar por Hermione.

―Habitación 506, señor Malfoy. Sin embargo, ahora está durmiendo. Quizás quiera volver mañana ―el secretario lo miró con una sonrisa irónica.

―No, gracias, me quedare aquí ―le sonrió devuelta ―Estúpido―masculló mientras se dirigía por el pasillo.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación, pudo notar las luces apagadas. Hermione estaba en la cama durmiendo, destapada por completo, luciendo la bata del hospital. Al lado de la cama, a la derecha, había una cuna. Se acercó lentamente y vio a su bebé durmiendo entre mantas blancas.

―Son tan feos los recién nacidos.

―No digas eso de nuestro bebé. Es hermoso.

―¡Hermione! Está todo arrugado.

―Aun así, tienes que decir que es lindo y que es lo más hermoso que has visto en la vida.

―Lo más lindo que he visto en la vida es cuando suspiras mi nombre justo después del orgasmo, ¿no recuerdas la ves del espejo?

―¡Draco!

―¡¿Qué?!

―¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Te estuve esperado! Mal hombre ―Hermione se había sentado en la cama lentamente. Le dolía un poco la cadera.

―Estuve buscando una sorpresa, no creí que sería hoy. Lo lamento Hermione, realmente lo siento ―Draco se sentó en la cama, frente a ella y la abrazó, le beso la sien y posó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y hombro ―Lo lamento, realmente quería estar aquí, no sé si en el parto, Merlín sabe si no me hubiera desmayado, pero quería estar aquí para ti.

―Fueron a buscarte ―ella se dejó abrazar y se acomodó en la cama ―Narcisa estaba preocupada, y Theo comenzó a ponerse paranoico cuando no te encontraron en la mansión.

―¿Fueron a la Mansión? ―eso era extraño, hace muchos años que nadie iba allí, solo por red flu se comunicaban con su madre ―Dame espacio, también quiero dormir ―Hermione se movió un poco. Draco se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos, se acostó en la cama y Hermione se acomodó a su lado, mientras él pasaba su brazo derecho por su espalda.

―Estaban preocupados, te mandaron patronus, cartas, y aun así no se sabía nada de ti. ¿Qué fuiste a buscar?

―Fui a buscar las luciérnagas rosas del lago Kasumigara para que nuestro bebé duerma bien y sin pesadillas.

―Siempre tan romántico.

―Es lo que te gusta de mí.

―¿Las tienes aquí? ―preguntó susurrando.

Draco sacó su varita y pronunció un leve _accio frasco rosa_. De su chaqueta salió un frasquito del porte de su mano. No emitía ninguna luz y tampoco temperatura. Tomó la tapa del frasco y giró. Cuando escucho un _poop_ , levantó un extremo de la tapa, menos de un centímetro. Por el espacio, salieron unas luces rosas, dos, cinco, siete. Entonces, cerró el frasco y lo colocó en la mesita de noche al costado.

Las luces revolotearon por la habitación, reconociéndola, y, a medida que dieron cuenta del nuevo espacio, la intensidad de su brillo cambió. Poco a poco se acercaron a la cuna del bebe y a la cama de la pareja, quienes cerraron los ojos, relajándose ante la nueva atmosfera creada por las luciérnagas rosas, de quienes se dice alejan el estrés y las pesadillas.

―Draco ―Hermione susurró aún más despacio, como queriendo no romper el silencio.

―Te escucho.

―Su nombre es Jane, me debes una apuesta ―se acomodó contra su pecho mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

―Lo sé.

―¿Te gusta el nombre?

―Me encanta.

* * *

Referencias:

(1) Historia: _Secret Soul._ Autor/a: Promethea.

(2) Cafetería coreana ubicada en Santiago, Chile.

 **LidiaIsabel** , espero que te guste. Lo comencé escribir incluso antes de que fueras mi amiga secreta porque sabía que querías una historia así, y después ¡tada! ¡Lo fuiste! Cosas del destino, fue muy divertido y tenía muchas ganas de decírtelo, pero habría arruinado la sorpresa.


End file.
